Rhapsody yang Hilang
by Kaoru Aozora
Summary: Sepuluh tahun akhirnya kutemukan dirimu, bukan untuk mencinta- tapi kembali mengambil segala yang kupunya. Mengambil segala yang tersisa, dan akhirnya hampa saja.


**Sabtu, 27 Agusus 2022**

 _Seperti pada roman picisan pada umumnya, di hari libur yang menjemukan, sang tokoh utama -panggil saja Pangeran, dalam cerita sedang membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan, dan tiba-tiba saja selembar foto terjatuh dari sela-sela buku lama, berisi potongan adegan dari hidup Sang Pangeran yang lampau, mengenai betapa mesranya Sang Pangeran dengan mantan kekasihnya._

 _Jadi, kamu menunggu keajaiban seperti itu terjadi padamu, berharap tiba-tiba saja selembar foto terjatuh dari buku lama, dan membawa kenangan hangat kembali mengisi hatimu._

 _Sebenarnya, tidak usah selalu selembar foto yang terjatuh dari buku lama, bisa saja kamu bertemu dengan seseorang teman lama semasa SMA, dan mengobrol dengan asyiknya, lalu dengan sedikit aksen bercanda kamu menanyakan keberadaan mantan kekasihmu, dan sang teman lama mengetahuinya ! Ah- atau langsung saja, saat kau berkunjung ke kota tempatmu tinggal dulu untuk bernostalgia, tiba-tiba saja kamu bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih –yang juga sedang bernostalgia, lalu , meskipun awalnya sedikit canggung, akhirnya mendapatkan kembali keakraban seperti dahulu kala, dan cinta lama pun bersemi kembali._

Begitulah, Aomine berfikir sampai hari libur kali ini. Setiap hari dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, harapannya adalah keajaiban, seperti nama timnya dulu di SMP, Generasi Keajaiban.

Namun, alih-alih menunggu keajaiban yang tak kunjung datang, Aomine memilih untuk membuat keajaiban. Mulai dari menghubungi semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban, kenalan-kenalan yang sekiranya mengenal mantan kekasihnya, bertanya pada Satsuki, mengunjungi SMA Seirin, demi mencari keberadaan sang mantan kekasih.

Lalu, karena keajaiban tidak pernah terjadi, fikirannya hanyut ke dalam arus kenangan. Kenangan yang tersusun rapi bagaikan helaian album foto, yang Aomine buka dengan hati-hati tiap lembarnya supaya tidak robek dan rusak.

 **Winter, 2012**

Pertama, kenangan berawal dari sepuluh tahun lalu, saat itu Aomine masih berusia 16 –ia tak yakin sebenarnya, Winter Cup sedang berlangsung dan lawan mainnya kali ini adalah Seirin. Aomine tentu saja yakin ia tak akan kalah, toh Seirin pernah kalah saat Inter High, bukan lawan yang terlalu sulit. Sayang sekali ia kalah, Seirin ternyata berkembang dengan pesat.

Sayang sekali? Hm, tidak juga. Ia bersyukur telah kalah, memang kekalahannya menyakitkan, tetapi kalau ia tidak kalah, ia tidak akan merasa marah saat itu, dan karena marah Aomine menantang Kagami keesokan harinya, one on one. Mereka berdua mendapatkan hasil seri, entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi Aomine merasa senang sekali bermain dengan Kagami kala itu.

Kedua, dua minggu setelah winter cup berakhir, mereka kembali bertemu, one on one seperti biasanya. Besoknya-besoknya-besoknya selama beberapa minggu kemudian Aomine dan Kagami terus bertemu, hingga pada hari yang entah ke berapa, hujan turun dengan deras, memaksa keduanya untuk berteduh di pinggir lapangan. Aomine ingat, hujan sangat deras sampai-sampai suaranya seperti mesin bor saja. Lagipula, langit mendung dengan hitamnya, dan cuaca benar-benar dingin. Dan –kenangan yang paling membekas adalah, tiba-tiba saja petir menggelegar, Aomine dan Kagami tidak ada yang takut petir, hanya saja mereka terkejut, dan melompat bersamaan , saling berhadapan dan yah..

Pelukan kecelakaan, bisa disebut seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, Aomine malah melanjutkan sesi pelukan tersebut, bahkan sampai hujan reda sekalipun. Kagami tertawa garing, Aomine juga.

Besoknya, mereka pacaran.

 **Senin, 29 Agustus 2022**

Aomine terbangun, terkaget-kaget mendapati dirinya telat berangkat kerja. Seorang polisi tentu harus disiplin. Nyawanya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya ketika dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil seragamnya dan mengambil tiga helai roti dari meja, dengan serampangan menutup pintu apartemennya dan meluncur ke kantor.

Pekerjaan tidak terlalu sulit, tidak ada yang perlu ditangani dengan sangat serius, Aomine bisa dengan santai pulang pukul tujuh malam. Tidak terlalu larut. Perjalanan dari kantor ke apartemen lumayan jauh, sekitar tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki. Rasanya, Aomine ingin mambangkitkan kenangan sambil jalan kaki .

Ketiga, saat itu …

Masih winter, **2012**

( Tiba-tiba saja Aomine tertawa mengingatnya)

Saat itu malam hari, di apartemen Kagami. Aomine yang mendapatkan kunci apartemen Kagami dengan cuma-cuma, bersemayam dengan nyamannya di kasur kagami. Menunggu Kagami pulang, Aomine mendapatkan ilham untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kagami tentu saja akan terkejut , kan ? Aomine jarang –tidak, Aomine _tidak pernah_ pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Anggap saja ini hadiah untuk Kagami yang bekerja keras di klubnya.

Daripada membuat makanan, Aomine malah membakar dapur Kagami. Kagami yang baru saja datang dengan teriakan galaknya mengambil hydrant dan menyemprot dapurnya yang untung saja belum terbakar sepenuhnya. Kagami memarahi Aomine habis-habisan.

Ah ya, Kagami memarahinya habis-habisan, Aomine bahkan disuruh berlutut di depan dapur yang terbakar.

 _Aomine berbelok ke arah mesin penjual minuman dan mengambil sekaleng kopi pahit. Bukan kesukaanya, tapi kandungan kafein nya akan membantu Aomine tetap terjaga sepanjang_ _perjalanan._

Kemarahan Kagami reda setelah puas marah-marah selama satu jam. Aomine bangkit dan duduk di kursi malas depan televisi.

"Cih, kau sudah seperti istriku saja!" Aomine menyipitkan matanya, seperti biasa.

Kagami terdiam, menatap Aomine. Wajahnya memerah sewarna surainya. Aomine -jujur saja tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini. Rasanya canggung, Kagami kan orangnya galak dan senang berteriak. Tiba-tiba saja tersipu seperti ini, sungguh lucu.

"Ma-mana bisa!" Kagami tergagap. Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya, berbalik ke arah kamar.

Hanya dinding yang tau wajah Aomine juga memerah.

 _Sepuluh menit. Aomine baru berjalan sepuluh menit dari kantornya. Kopi pahitnya sudah habis, tapi kenangannya masih menunggu diungkapkan._

Keempat, sore hari sepulang sekolah, hari itu Jum'at yang dingin, tadi malam terjadi badai salju yang parah. Aomine menjemput Kagami di gerbang sekolahnya. Beberapa siswa yang sudah keluar sejak tadi menatap heran, Aomine bersandar di tembok gapura, meihat-lihat ke dalam. Nah itu dia, dari tinggi badannya saja sudah kentara sekali. Kagami berjalan bersama Kuroko.

"Yo, Tetsu!" Kagami, sesuai dugaan , terlihat terkejut.

"Aomine-kun menjemput Kagami?" Kuroko selalu saja polos. "Kencan ya?"

Rasanya Aomine ingin berteriak. Kagami membelalakan matanya, kaget. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Tentu saja , di Jepang kan tidak sebebas di luar negeri, sangat tabu mengungkapkan hubungan sesama pada khalayak. Aomine dan Kagami sangat merahasiakannya, kecuali pada anggota Generasi Keajaiban.

"Kise-kun akan menjemputku beberapa menit lagi, silakan Aomine dan Kagami duluan saja!" Kuroko berkata.

" _Mata ashita!_ " Kagami melambai pada Kuroko.

Kagami berjalan bersisian dengan Aomine. Hening. Aomine tidak berusaha membuat percakapan, pun Kagami, ia membisu. Semilir angin menerjang kulit dengan kerasnya, menggesek kasar. Membawa dingin bersamanya. Secara sengaja, Aomine menyentuh punggung tangan Kagami, meminta persetujuan untuk saling berpegangan. Meskipun saat itu Kagami dan Aomine mengenakan sarung tangan, tetap saja rasanya nyaman sekali berpegangan seperti ini.

Di jalan lurus ini yang menuju Maji Burger, apabila berbelok ke kanan ada lapangan untuk _street basketball_. Kagami dan Aomine berjalan ke arah sana, Kagami yang mengajak Aomine.

"Kita tidak bisa main basket sekarang!" Aomine memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa, lagian kita tidak akan bermain basket sekarang."

Jadi, untuk apa Kagami mengajak Aomine ke lapang?

Tepat di depan tiang ring basket, Kagami berhenti tiba-tiba, sehingga Aomine menabrak tubuhnya. Untung saja, Aomine dengan cekatan menangkap pinggang lebar Kagami, ia terselamatkan.

"Jangan berhenti mendadak, Bakaga –hmp" Meskipun dingin menjalar di seluruh permukaan bibir Aomine, tapi hangat. Dingin yang menghangatkan. Paradoks. Kecupan lembut dari bibir Kagami menggelitik bibir Aomine.

Begitu hangat, meskipun dingin.

Menyesatkan, meskipun tanpa gairah apapun. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang tulus, murni.

Sore hening, bahkan suara angin jelas sekali mendesir di telinga Aomine.

Seakan-seakan terhipnotis. Ketika Kagami melepaskan bibirnya, Aomine tetap mencari kehangatan barusan, tetapi kecupan kedua tentu saja berbeda dari yang pertama. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya darah telah bergejolak, ada hasrat di dalamnya, ada nafsu yang mulai menyala.

Ciuman kedua adalah permen kapas yang hampir meleleh. Manis dan lengket.

Tiba-tiba, ciuman itu terlepas secara paksa.

Malapetaka.

 **Malam hari, selepas kerja**.

Aomine melepas sepatu di _genkan_ dengan sembarangan. Berjalan dari kantor ke apartemen membuatnya sedikit berkeringat.

Dingin. Meskipun diluar tidak bersalju, tapi ruangan ini sangat lampu masih padam, baju dan sepatu semua berantakan. Piring bekas makan di wastafel menumpuk.

Ketika Aomine menginjakkan kaki di lantai, sendalnya membuat suara cekitan pelan.

Entah karena suara cekitan tersebut, atau suasana yang gelap. Bisa jadi karena keduanya, Aomine merasa perih. Perih di matanya, dan air mulai menggenang di bagian bawah, sedikit tertahan oleh bulu matanya. Meskipun akhirnya air tersebut tertelan kembali oleh korneanya.

Dulu, Kagami tidak pernah membiarkan ruangannya sekotor ini. Tak peduli selelah apapun menu latihan yang diberikan Aida Riko, ia tetap membereskan ruangan Aomine, yah –meskipun sambil mengomel panjang. Tetapi suasananya hangat. Bersama Kagami rasanya matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun bagi Aomine.

Sepertinya seluruh darah Aomine terakumulasi di bagian dada kiri, nyeri dan sesak. Kenangan itu…

 **Pada sore paling dingin , winter 2012.**

Kelima, saat menyadari ciumannya direnggut secara paksa, Aomine berbalik, hendak marah. Niatnya ia ingin memukul orang yang di hadapannya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa. Ketika Aomine memutar tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Otousama!" suara Aomine rendah sekali.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Dengan segera ia menghadapkan wajahnya kembali seperti semula, meskipun darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi tamparan lain membuat Aomine kecut seketika. Meskipun tamparan itu bukan mendarat di pipinya, di pipi Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara ayahnya pelan, terdengar sangat berbahaya.

Aomine bungkam. Tamparan kedua bersarang di pipi sisi lainnya.

"Saya.." Kagami melangkahkan kakinya. Tamparan ketiga di pipi Aomine. "Tolong hentikan!" Suara Kagami meninggi. "Saya yang memaksanya, Aomine tidak seperti yang Anda bayangkan. Jika Anda ingin marah, marahilah saya".

Pria dengan setelan jas tersebut menatapnya lekat. Bibirnya rapat, dan terlihat jelas rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya, ia masih mengekang amarahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan!" Aomine angkat suara, ia menghalangi Kagami dari ayahnya. "Kami berdua berkomitmen terhadap hubungan kami!"

Seketika sang ayah tertawa keras, terbahak.

"Kau berkomitmen? Komitmen terhadap sesuatu yang memalukan seperti ini ?" Tawanya terhenti seketika. Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan Aomine. "Pulang!" Aomine berontak. Ia bukanlah anak kecil, ia berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Jadi, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menghempaskan tangan ayahnya.

"Kau!" Amarah sang ayah benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Sebagai seorang ayah aku gagal mendidikmu! Lakukanlah ! Lakukanlah apa yang kamu mau, apa yang kamu suka! Saya pun akan melakukan apapun yang saya suka!" Tatapannya benar-benar mengancam.

"Lakukanlah, aku sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya, Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Pekerjaannya membutuhkan stamina yang lumayan, jadi di malam-malam seperti ini Aomine merasa lelah. Ia ingin berisirahat.

Tapi bukan.. Bukan karena pekerjaan, ia bukan lelah karena pekerjaan.

Ia lelah merindukan seseorang.

Kerinduannya menguras seluruh energi, membawa hatinya pada duka yang berkepanjangan.

Masih, masih winter 2012. Setelah jum'at dingin sepuluh tahun lalu yang diwarnai kemarahan sang ayah, sepuluh tahun lalu. Aomine dikirim ke luar negeri, menyelesaikan pendidikannya sampai gelar sarjana. Pada akhirnya, apalah arti seorang bocah 16tahun yang dilanda asmara menghadapi kedigdayaan seorang pria berusia setengah abad, dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Ia hanyalah boneka, yang harus menurut pada sang ayah.

Benar, hubungannya adalah aib bagi sang ayah. Awalnya, sang ibu menasihatinya bahwa itu bukanlah cinta, melainkan hasrat belaka. Hasrat karena ia belum menemukan jati diri sebenarnya, karena ia belum menemukan wanita impiannya, hanyalah cinta sesaat, hanyalah perasaan yang rapuh dan fana. Aomine mengakuinya, ya, itu hanyalah cinta yang fana.

Cinta yang fana, tetapi membuahkan kepedihan yang eternal.

Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cintanya bertransformasi menjadi luka sedalam ini, sepuluh tahun ia mencari, mengais, memendam luka. Mengapa sulit sekali ia bertemu Kagami ? Meskipun hanyalah di media social sekalipun. Kagami benar-benar menghilang, tanpa kata apapun. Ia lenyap dari kehidupan Aomine. Sepuluh tahun ia menelan semua kegetiran dan kesepian.

Benarkah cintanya fana semata?

Hidup tanpa seseorang yang dicintai disampingnya. Mengapa cintanya sesulit ini ?

Ingin sekali Aomine menangis. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Mungkin karena ia seorang laki-laki, matanya enggan mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya hatinya, bukan hanya air mata disana, darah yang mengalir deras. Pedih.

Aomine memejamkan mata, jatuh tertidur. Ketika setetes kecil air bergulir dari sudut matanya.

OWARI

26 Agustus 2022

Aomine mendapat telfon dari rekan kerjanya. Ia harus menangani kecelakaan lalu lintas, sebuah mobil mewah menabrak benteng jalan karena melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Lima orang anggota kepolisian telah diturunkan, termasuk Aomine. Ketika ia tiba di tempat kejadian, korban telah berhasil di keluarkan dari mobil yang rusak parah.

"Sepertinya sulit, lukanya terlalu parah!" Rin, rekannya, bergumam.

"Benarkah ? Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit, aku mengurusi mobilnya!" Aomine cekatan sekali. Ia mengatur kendaraan untuk menderek mobil yang hampir seperti kaleng susu rusak.

"Aomine-san, kamu kenal korbannya?" Sousuke, temannya yang lain bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak, maksudku –aku tidak tahu. Aku belum melihat korbannya, lagipula pekerjaanku untuk menyingkirkan mobil ini." Aomine acuh saja.

"Dia menyebut namamu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau ada Aomine yang lain di dunia ini, tapi barangkali saja ia kerabatmu. Seorang pria berambut merah gelap." Sousuke beranjak.

Aomine mematung.

 _Dia? Tidak mungkin dia, kan?_

Dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah di dalam van ambulan. Lututnya bergetar, hampir seperti jelly. Ia kehilangan kekuatannya. Kertika dilihatnya tubuh yang tergeletak itu benar-benar ia kenal.

Benar dia..

Dia yang selama ini selalu dicarinya, selalu dirindukannya, kini ada dihadapannya, berlumuran darah yang hampir mengering dan berbau amis. Aomine menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh leher yang sangat dikenalnya.

"A-homine..!" bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman, bagaikan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Aomine menggeleng, mendekatkan kepala itu ke dadanya. Dapat dirasakan tangan kekar melingkari punggungnya. Ia biarkan darah mengotori seragam dinasnya. Ia hanya ingin mendekap sesosok yang ia rindukan sepuluh terahir ini.

"Aku merindukanmu.." suara itu putus-putus dan serak. Aomine membenamkan mukanya di rambut merah gradasi yang ia cintai. Air matanya berdesakan turun dari bibir matanya. Kulit tan yang membungkus tubuh jangkungnya memucat.

Sepuluh tahun, mengapa ia dipertemukan hanya untuk dipisahkan kembali ?

"Aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu.." pelukan si alis cabang mengerat.

Bukankah pertemuan itu untuk melepas rindu ? Bukannya menambah luka baru ?

Angin menerbangkan topi yang dikenakan Aomine.

Mengapa mereka dipertemukan dalam waktu sesingkat ini ? Bahkan sangat banyak yang ingin Aomine ungkapkan. Betapa ia rindu pria ini, betapa meskipun sepuluh tahun waktu berlalu, cintanya tetap sama.

Aomine ingin marah,dan merajuk, bahwa kerinduan yang dipendamnya telah melukainya sangat dalam.

Ia ingin cemberut seharian, lalu biar Kagami merayunya, dengan _yakisoba_ nya yang enak, dan Aomine akan kembali tersenyum, mendorong paksa tubuh Kagami untuk tertidur di kasur sempitnya yang selalu dingin sepuluh tahun terahir, dan melepas rindu sampai matahari bersinar keesokan harinya.

Apakah sempat ?

"Aomine, _tadaima_.."

Putus dan habis, nafasnya telah usai.


End file.
